


Say Cheese

by PerditaAlottachocolate



Series: Nino Appreciation Week [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (well two out of three is not bad too), Aged-Up Character(s), Day 1: Cheese, Day 4: Nino vs. ..., Discoveries, Fondue, Humor, Nino Appreciation Week, Plagg Appreciation Week, Plagg Shenanigans, Wine, also cheese mystery, and Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerditaAlottachocolate/pseuds/PerditaAlottachocolate
Summary: Nino decides to solve the mystery of disapearing cheese. Who's going to get caught in the mouse trap?Nino Appreciation Week, Day 4: Nino vs. ...





	Say Cheese

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seasonofthegeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/gifts).



> I dedicate this drabble to Seasonofthegeek - the wonderful person who's responsible for this fantastic Week!

‘Gotcha!’ Nino released a satisfied hiss at the sound of the mouse-trap’s spring snatching into place.

‘What the hell!’ Something spluttered indignantly from that direction.

Nino froze. Mice didn’t curse as far as he knew.

He jumped off the couch and came closer to the trap. Something was still there, but it wasn’t trapped at all. It was a black blob with cat ears and murder in its green eyes.

‘Meowrrrr,’ it said.

Nino blinked. Cats _did_ meow, they just didn’t _say_ meow. Something very strange was going on here.

‘Did you just say “meowr”? he asked.

‘You caught that, huh. You’re smarter than you look,’ the black blob replied snatching a piece of cheese from the trap and stuffing it into its mouth.

‘You’re the one stealing our cheese?’

‘Pffft! Stealing! That camembert is mine!’

‘No, it’s not. Adrien has it specially ordered every Tuesday. He lives on cheese apparently.’

The blob shot him an unimpressed look, throwing another piece of the bait into his mouth.

Actually now that Nino thought about it Adrien always ordered cheese, smelled a bit like the thing and his supplies disappeared at an express rate. The amounts of cheese he’d supposedly been eating were unbelievable. And yet despite camembert being a rather rich in fat Adrien hadn’t even started to get round. Moreover, Nino had just realized, he actually never had seen his friend eating the stuff.

‘So, what are you?’

‘Not what – who. I’m Plagg, god of destruction.’ He extended a paw sticky with cheese.

‘Of destruction you say?’ Nino scratched his chin. ‘So… foosball table last week?’

‘Yup, twas me.’

‘And the hinges to the fridge a week before that?’

‘I needed my cheese and it was stuck.’

‘Aquarium?’

‘Not my fault fish were mocking me.’

‘Anything else?’ Nino tried to remember all the mysterious malfunctions in their flat since him and Adrien moved in together a few months ago.

‘Not lately,’ Plagg dismissed his question with a flick of his paw. ‘Although…’

‘Yes?’

‘I may have caused that short circuit in the loudspeakers last month,’ the kwami admitted, a flash of guilt skipping over his face, but only for a split second.

‘Whyyyy?’ Nino whined. Those were fresh new loudspeakers although to his amazement Adrien paid for the replacement without a single word. Now it was more understandable.

‘The wires looked like cheese,’ Plagg shrugged that part of the blob that was supposed to serve as shoulders. ‘Easy mistake.’

‘Wires looked like cheese?’ The boy echoed, cocking a skeptical brown.

‘String cheese,’ the little god tapped his nose. ‘You never know until you try, kid.’

Nino chuckled. ‘You’re quite a handful for a god, aren’t you?’

Plagg shot him with an incredulous look.

‘What?’

‘Is this too much to expect respect if you’re a god?’ The black cat asked dramatically.

‘If all you do is gobbling cheese and breaking stuff then yeah?’ the boy replied, unabashed.

Plagg just stared at him, eyes narrowed to slits, until Nino started to feel uncomfortable.

‘What?’ he croaked when he just couldn’t take that stare anymore.

‘Nothing,’ Plagg shrugged again. ‘I was just wondering…’ he added with a devilish grin.

‘Dude, you’re seriously scaring me right now.’

‘Don’t worry,’ the kwami replaced the grin with a thoughtful frown. ‘I was just thinking maybe I should introduce you to one of my associates.’

‘Does he like to break stuff too?’

‘Nah, but Wayzz’s got chill, like you.’

‘Thanks, dude,’ Nino pulled a fist in his direction. Plagg eyed it suspiciously.

‘Are you trying to hit me?’

‘No! I thought- despite the cheese and the damage you look like a good guy actually,’ the boy replied rubbing his chin in embarrassment. ‘And I thought maybe you’d like to fistbump. I guess not.’

‘Fistbump?’ Plagg perked up. ‘Dude? I think I’m gonna like this new development.’

 

***

 

When Adrien came home some time later that evening he almost choked at the foul smell drifting from the kitchen. He risked a peek and found Nino patiently warming a small fondue pot over a candle. Several wraps relieved of Gruyère piled next to empty wine bottle on the counter.  

‘Some fondue, Adrien?’ Nino spotted his friend and put on a very disturbing grin.

‘Thanks, I’ll pass,’ Adrien replied weakly. ‘Wait, why are you making fondue?’

‘Excellent question!’ Nino’s grin only widened. ‘May I propose another one: why is the god of destruction living with us and eating your cheese?’

‘Um… is there really?’ the blonde squeaked.

‘You order his camembert,’ Nino said accusingly.

At that moment Adrien spotted Plagg casually leaning over the pot and dipping a straw in it. The little cat’s face dissolved into a blurred tipsy smile.

‘Right.’ Adrien desperately tried to find a way out of this one. 'He’s a-, he’s a-… my cat?’

‘You wish!’ Plagg slurred as Nino raised a brow in disbelief.

‘Fine. He’s an insanely powerful eternal magical creature who sometimes enters my ring and lends me his powers,’ the blonde blurted out, secretly wondering how much of an ass Plagg will turn out to be after absorbing a bottle of wine.

‘Hah, nice try, my man, but you should definitely work on your lying skills,’ Nino chuckled shooting his friend with finger gun and Adrien thought that maybe not all of the wine went into Plagg’s spacious belly. ‘Another slice, Plagg?’ the bespectacled boy offered his new friend the bread basket.

‘Nah bro,’ the kwami swayed slightly, his eyes squinted and a bit unfocused. ‘Bread makes you fat!’

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't heard - ["Bread Makes You Fat"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199944/chapters/27703236) is the newest masterpiece by Season. You should check it out, it's hilarious!
> 
> Don't forget to let me know how did you like my little drabble.  
> This author really appreciates your kudos and comments, they inspire me in many, many ways!
> 
> See you tomorrow for the last of my prompts! In the meantime check out my other stories!
> 
> Come and bother me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/perditaalottachocolate-blog) \- I tend to post sneak peeks of the stories I'm working on and share mostly miraculous content. Drop by when you're in tumblrhood!


End file.
